1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly having a pivot mechanism for moving a seat back relative to a seat bottom.
2. Background Art
Seat assemblies, such as those used in motor vehicles, incorporate pivot mechanisms that allow a seat back to pivot relative to a seat bottom. A single-axis pivot mechanism that allows the seat back to be folded forward or reclined backward is often employed. Multi-axis pivot mechanisms that include a rotatable latch and separate pivot points for reclining and folding the seat back are also used. Known pivot mechanisms are large and protrude toward the front of the seat assembly, interfering with ingress and egress from the vehicle and reducing occupant comfort. In addition, these pivot mechanisms are designed for use with a specific seat back and are incompatible with other seat back or seat frame designs.